Power Levels
multipliers (one time things will not be shown and some times it depends on the character and the multipliers are for sonic and not fin yet) spin dash: x 1.25 melee x 2 Bubble shield x 2 100 rings: x 2.5 flame ring x 3 stars x 4.16 speed shoes 5.83 flame shield x 6.66 thunder shield 8.41 light speed dash x 10 Chaos Emerald: x 1.5 (per emerald x 10.5 with all) choas attack x 13 choas control x 15 Master Emerald: x 1.5 (just like the chaos emeralds but there are more so the all of them gets you x 18) chaos blast x 20 Super Form: x 2,000,000 Hyper Form: x 20,000,000'' '''Mane Games' 'Sonic 1' Sonic: 120 (100 rings) 300 (stars) 500 (speed shoes) 700 ( 6 emeralds): 1,080 egg man:5 'Sonic 2' Sonic: 200 (spin dash) 250 (100 rings) 500 (stars) 832 (speed shoes) 1,166 (7 emeralds) 2,100 Super 400,000,000 ''' '''Tails: 94 (spin dash) 117 (100 ring) 235 (stars) 391 (speed shoes) 548 (7 emeralds): 987 death egg robot: 250 silver sonic: 190 (spin dash) 237 ''' '''Sonic CD Sonic: 450 (spin dash) 562 (super pill out) 780 (100 rings) 1,125 (stars) 1,872 (speed shoes) 2623 metal sonic: 470 (sonic speed) 800 (over drive) 1,200 'Sonic 3 & Knuckles' Sonic: 1,200 (spin dash) 1,500 (bubble shield) 2,400 (100 ring) 3,000 (stars) 4,992 (speed shoes) 6,996 (flame shield) 8,000 (thunder shield) 10,100 (7 emeralds) 12,600 Super: 2,400,000,000 Hyper: 24,000,000,000 Knuckles: 1,000 (spin dash) 1,250 (bubble shield) 1,700 (flame shield) 2,000 (100 ring) 2,500 (stars) 4,160 (speed shoes) 5,830 (thunder shield) 8,410 Super: 2,000,000,000 Hyper: 20,000,000,000 Tails: 720 (spin dash) 900 (bubble shied) 1,000 (flame shield) 1,500 (100 ring) 1,800 (stars) 2,995 (speed shoes) 4197 (thunder shield) 6,055 (7 emeralds) 7,560 Super: 1,500,000,000 Mecha Sonic: 1,400 Super: 2,800,000,000 sonic's finale boss: (vs sonic) 1,000 (master emerald laser) 10,000 (vs super sonic) 20,000 ' 'Sonic Adventure 1 Sonic: 3,400 sonic (spin dash) 4,250 (1 emerald) 5,100 (melee) 6,400 (100 rings) 8,500 (2 emeralds) 10,200 (1/3 light speed dash) 12,000 (stars) 14,144 (speed shoes) 19,822 (2/3 light speed dash) 24,000 (thunder shield) 28,594 (full power light speed dash) 34,000 Super: 6,800,000,000 Knuckles: 3,200 (spin dash) 4,000 (100 rings) 8000 (stars) 13,312 (3 emeralds) 14,400 (speed shoes) 18,656 (thunder shield) 26,912 (6 emeralds) 28,800 (max heat) 32,000 (9 emeralds) 43,200 (12 emeralds) 57,600 E-102 Gamma: 2,000 (with froggy(with emerald)) 3,000 (blast) 3,500 (big blast) 5,000 (100 rings) 5,000 (free will) 7,000 (past programming) 10,000 (big blast) 13,000 Tails: 1,500 (spin dash) 1,875 (1 emerald) 2,250 (100 rings) 3,750 (2 emeralds) 4,500 (stars) 6,240 (speed shoes) 8,745 (thunder shield) 12,615 Amy: 1,200 (hammer smash) 1,700 (hammer spin) 2,000 (100 ring) 3,000 big: 1,700 ''' '''Chaos 0: 1,500 (2 emeralds): 3,000 (4 emeralds): 6,000 (6 emeralds): 18,000 Perfect Chaos: 3,400,000,000 E-101 beta: 1,500 (after up grades) 9,000 (big blast) 12,000 E-105 4,000 egg viper : 3,000 E-104 3,000 E-103: 2,500 egg walker: 1,200 0 : 1,000 'egg hornet: 900' 'Sonic Adventure 2' Sonic: 4,500 (spin dash) 5,625 (fake emerald) 5,850 (100 rings) 11,250 (flame ring) 13,500 (thunder shield) 37,845 (light speed dash) 45,000 (sonic win) 58,500 (chaos control) 67,500 Super: 9,000,000,000 Shadow: 4,700 (spin dash) 5,875 (1 emerald) 7,050 (100 ring) 11,750 (flame ring) 14,100 (4 emeralds) 28,200 (thunder shield) 39,527 (light speed dash) 47,000 (chaos spear) 61,100 (chaos control) 70,500 Super: 9,400,000,000 Knuckles: 4,300 (melee) 8,600 (100 ring) 10,750 (3 emeralds) 19,350 (thunder shield) 36,163 (6 emeralds) 38,700 (9 emeralds) 58,050 (12 emeralds) 77,400 Rouge: 3,600 (melee) 7,200 (100 rings) 9,000 (3 emeralds) 16,200 (thunder shield) 30,276 (6 emeralds) 32,400 Tails: 1,700 (with mech) 3,500 (missiles(per missile)) 5,000 (mega laser) 7,000 ''' '''Egg man: 5 (with mech) 3,400 (missiles (per missile)) 4,900 (mega laser) 6,900 Amy: 1,300 Biohazard: 4,000 Finalhazard: 13,000,000,000 egg golem: 3,000 king boom boo: 2,000 R-1/A FLYING: 1,300 B-3x HOT SHOT: 1,200 F-6t BIG FOOT: 1,000 Sonic heroes sonic: 7,500 ''' '''tails: 2,800 knuckles: 7,300 team sonic: ' 17,600' shadow: Category:Power Levels